


厄里斯魔镜

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: FB2/ggad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

——我失去的，是你也失去的，我为什么要难过。

冬天的霍格沃兹在下雪，邓布利多从巨大的飘窗向外看，手边的茶桌上摆着下午残留的冷茶。别误会，邓布利多喜欢热腾腾的红茶，再配一碟甜点，这些东西在寒风呼啸的冬夜是最好不过的了。

但是此刻邓布利多并没有心情随手施放一个魔法，让银色茶杯充满茶水。

纽特下午刚刚来过，带着他的未来小女友黛娜，他的哥哥，一帮英国魔法师协会的人。

以及血盟。

他与盖略特的“结婚证”。

当然结婚证是麻瓜们间的说法，他更喜欢把血盟当作他们之间的保证。

保证完成伟大的事业以及对彼此的忠心。

邓布利多在与盖略特决裂后的一星期都在想，血盟到底对盖略特意味着什么？

俘虏他的战利品？他抛弃懦弱情人的象征？

有没有可能是代表他们之间的爱呢？

邓布利多在此时心底还有微弱的声音这样在反问，他几乎要为自己可笑的妄想嗤笑出声。1899年夏天里发生的那一切，只不过是他阿不思一场可悲的旧梦罢了。

他为盖略特的才华与野心赞叹，臣服，痴心的交付一片真心。

格林德瓦才华横溢，美丽出众，他现在是整个巫师界翻云覆雨的人，无数人愿意马首是瞻的侍奉他，恭迎他，赞美他！

格林德沃出现的每一张报纸上都在显眼的地方别着血盟。

像是宣扬自己曾经无上的成就那般，他让邓布利多为他神魂颠倒呢！

这是何等的魅力与成就！即使这场不亚于酷刑的炫耀只有邓布利多一个人看到的。

那个银色，尖锐的物体里放着十八岁的邓布利多最屈辱也是最炙热的感情，他厌恶当初那个痴迷于格林德沃的自己，爱情发出的耀眼光芒让他晕乎乎，飘飘然，一切关于情人美好的画面遮住了他原本的样子。

现在的他已经不是那个悲痛屈辱的少年。

他是霍格沃兹最受欢迎的老师，他在变形课上看到了无数可爱学生恐惧的东西，这些令人赞叹的学生们一次次的表现几乎让他觉得，原来恐惧的东西也没那么害怕嘛。

学生们教会了他许多东西，包括他可以正视自己不堪的过去，包括让他决定去做一件事。

他派自己最喜欢的学生纽特帮自己一个忙。

格林德沃果然知道了他的意思。

他送来了血盟，经过纽特的手，把邓布利多想按下的按钮交给了他。

邓布利多觉得，他终于要失去一点东西了，终于要从沉疴的旧年梦境中醒来。

要知道，几天前他跟纽特谈完话，忍不住去照了厄里斯魔镜。

——魔镜能照出藏在我们内心深处的最迫切最强烈的欲望。

他看到了年少的他们十指相扣，他看到了自己深情的看着盖略特，与金发灿烂的盖略特缔下血盟，发誓永远不去伤害彼此。

但是现在不可以了。

邓布利多要阻止盖略特的野心，欲望。他必须出手。

邓布利多捏紧血盟，怀着满腹心事走进了地下室，站在蒙着黑布的魔镜前。

他拉开了黑布，魔镜照出他的身影。

法国巴黎。

格林德沃在之前抢来的豪宅里，面前是前女主人留下下的巨大等身镜。他之前在血盟上施放了一个小小的魔法，让他可以轻易的可以看见邓布利多的身影。

阿不思站在厄里斯墨镜面前。

经历过情伤的巫师风情万种，当然这个形容词是格林德沃脑海里的词语，他本以为邓布利多会变得阴沉狠绝，一身落拓。

但是现在他眼前的阿不思完全不一样，成熟又有风韵，屁股挺翘，身材可人。

眼神一如既往的深邃甜美，但又带着点成熟男人的气味。

年轻时受的情伤让阿不思有一种说不出来的韵味，压抑着楚楚可怜的狼狈与倔强。

在魔镜前一遍又一遍的回忆他俩的相遇相恋。

连格林德沃都开始怀念起来了。

他这是第一次从旁观者的角度看1899年发生的事情。

当然他当时魅力无限热情洋溢，才华多的漫天星辰都闪耀不过。当他察觉到阿不思对他不同的迷恋与痴迷，他沉溺与这种不知从何而来的崇拜，爱着阿不思对他的迷恋。

他甚至与他缔结了血盟。

时过经年回头看，阿不思还是跟当年一样，可口的让他想吞吃下肚。

他想再去见阿不思一次。

在血盟打破之前，在伤害彼此之前，再去见一面他曾经的爱人。


	2. Chapter 2

厄里斯魔镜映出邓布利多最深最迫切的欲望。

年少的他与格林德沃在山谷灿烂的夏天肆意纠缠，林华灼灼，格林德沃金发碧眼美丽的像初夏的启明星。

他们两人在纷纷扬扬的绿叶红花中爱抚彼此，山谷的雾气带着冰凉的气息飘扬在格林德沃的金发上。他迷离的软倒在爱人的身下，眼中激烈的爱意与情欲那么真挚，那么一往无前。

镜中人痴缠爱欲翻腾，镜子外的人孑然一人。

曾经爱欲化作如今的一声叹息。

邓布利多捂着胸口头抵在镜框，紧皱眉头，像是在抵御世间最沉重的痛苦。

格林德沃出现时一眼就看见邓布利多挺翘的屁股与忏悔者似的身影。

“年少的时光无比美丽不是吗？”

邓布利多停止浑身抵御痛苦的颤抖，抬起头，一眼看到镜子里少年格林德沃闪闪发光的眼睛以及出现在他身后的黑魔王。

一眼万年。

年少的爱人热切的情眸与如今黑魔王高傲肆意的眼睛逐渐重合，邓布利多一时恍惚，好像看到黑魔王眼里还残存年轻时的丝丝情意，这种飘渺的错觉几乎让邓布利多陷入他们爱到如今的错觉。

格林德沃怎么可能还保留着对他的爱情，他的心里满是欲望满是权力，满是为了更伟大的利益所滋生的野心。

哪里还有曾经轻狂愚弄的情人。

“美丽但是愚昧无比。”邓布利多没有回头，“像长满虫的花朵，看起来美貌内里却腐烂地令人作呕。”

格林德沃像是没有听懂邓布利多尖锐的话，他带着一丝轻蔑的笑意，迈着随意但压迫力十足的步伐，慢慢走向成熟诱人却不自知的巫师。

“阿不思，”格林德沃凑近邓布利多，危险的气息笼罩在巫师头顶。

“我嗅过的所有香料花朵加起来，都比不过你香......”格林德沃着迷的嗅着邓布利多白色衬衫内皮肤的味道。

那一片光洁滑嫩的皮肤像是有巨大的魔力，让他在靠近的一瞬间紧紧贴近了邓布利多。

“盖略特！”邓布利多被突然靠近的格林德沃惊的浑身紧绷，黑魔王的攻势悄无声息却又如同千军万马一样让他丢盔卸甲，身后男人躯体的热度让他几乎瞬间软了腰肢。

邓布利多在经历巨大的情伤之后几乎断绝情欲，像教徒一般清心寡欲，在长夜阅读古老的书籍与魔法故事，用填充的满满的每一天渡过痛苦的折磨。他几乎在格林德沃靠近他的时候就完全丧失了理智，健壮且热度惊人的躯体烧的他头脑昏沉。

格林德沃抓住他肖想了一天的邓布利多的屁股，成熟挺翘，像色泽诱人的饱满浆果，好似他轻轻一戳就能流出甜腻高糖度的液体，甜美的让人流口水。

这颗漂亮的浆果在他青涩的时候都曾经带给格林德沃无上的情欲享受，他至今都忘不了浆果内部的甜蜜。

如今，在邓布利多这颗甜美浆果熟透了的时候，果农格林德沃要来一饱口腹之欲。他要慢慢撕下果皮，舔过果汁，把这颗果实放在嘴里含弄吸噬......

他慢慢揉捏邓布利多的屁股，轻掐重揉之下，邓布利多成熟的身体已经软成一滩水，更不格林德沃干燥光滑的指尖已经掐上了他的乳头。

格林德沃站在邓布利多的身后，金发变白首。

“盖略特......”邓布利多闭着眼喃喃自语......

格林德沃埋首于邓布利多散发着香甜气息的脖颈，尖尖的齿牙咬住一片皮肉，含进嘴里，唾液与舌头慢慢濡湿肩窝。

他一手揉着邓布利多的诱人的屁股，另一只手伸进邓布利多的马甲与衬衫之中，大拇指与食指交替揉着乳房与乳头，红色的果实慢慢挺立成熟了起来，邓布利多挺着胸，用乳尖蹭他的手指尖。

他脑子里混乱的思绪像两个打架的小人，一边拉着他与格林德沃一起坠落情欲的深渊，另一边高高在上地看着他像母狗一样，一闻到格林德沃的气息就迫不及待地把自己送上去让人揉搓凌辱。

他的理智与骄傲不允许让他沉沦在格林德沃的身下，但压抑在心底多年强烈的爱欲恨憎让他想要在这一场绝境似的交合内彻底放弃自己，因为他还真切的爱着格林德沃，一如既往。他有多恨自己，就有多爱格林德沃，他还没有历经世事，活过沧桑人生，他还没有那么智慧，有那么宽广的胸膛去放下格林德沃，就让他开始这次放纵，放纵自己在沉沦这场绝望的爱欲中......

邓布利多像是忍受不住一般狠狠转过身，胳膊牢牢搂紧格林德沃的肩膀，凑上去，粉嫩晶莹的嘴唇落在格林德沃的嘴上，热糟糟的洪烈情欲交缠在唇舌间，邓布利多忘情而疯狂的吸着格林德沃嘴里的唾液，搅起他口腔的一场暴乱。

格林德沃从善如流的接受阿不思疯狂的热情，他从以前就喜欢邓布利多粉嫩的闪着光的嘴唇，像少女铺满糖霜的指尖，恨不得放在嘴里化掉这样美味的天堂食物。

他被阿不思用力的搂住肩膀，献身似的狠狠抓紧。

两人浑身压抑的火苗在这个激烈的吻中彻底燎原，格林德沃疯狂的咬着邓布利多的嘴唇，下巴，脖子，锁骨，手下一道道的撕碎邓布利多绅士严实的马甲与衬衫。邓不利多同样揪住黑魔王的风衣，粗暴的把手钻进去，抚摸魔王的胸膛与腹肌。

在粗暴的撕扯下两人终于赤裸着身体抱在魔镜前，白发的魔王游走在巫师身上的手一边点着火，一边摸上了巫师硬邦邦的性器。

“嗯......阿哈......盖略特......”巫师腰肢一软，趴在黑魔王的耳边呼出情欲灼热的喘息。


End file.
